


Payment

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: AU, Angst, BAMF Delenn, Canon Divergence, Ceremonies of Light and Dark, F/M, She was sad but then, Sheridan lives, Slight Hurt/Comfort, That creepy dude totally doesn't though, dont worry, she got mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A alternate universe of Ceremonies of Light and Dark. </p><p>Delenn is just a few millimeters to the left and it makes all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

Sheridan was checking the body of the fallen guard. Delenn and the Minbari captain had been secured, and all the former Nightwatch men had been taken down.

It was then that Delenn screamed, " _JOHN!_ "

Sheridan whirled around, his PPG raised.

Delenn had yanked herself away from the Minbari captain who had still been untying the ropes holding her down. She stumbled forward, her face terrified as she screamed again, " _John!_ "

He didn't have time to react. His eyes had just found hers, his face still twisted in confusion as the danger made instead known out of the corner of his eye.

The violent antagonistic man who had killed one of the Minbari hostages had struggled up and pulled back his arm to throw _something_.

In that moment, several things happened at once.

The knife left the dark-haired man's hand and Delenn rushed forward. Sheridan had attempted to react, throwing himself backwards away from the attacker.

The knife missed Delenn by a hair's breadth and buried itself deep in the Captain's side.

He toppled to the ground like a tower of blocks knocked over by a tantrum. The Minbari made it to his side, her face painted with horror.

Delenn gasped his name again and fell to her knees, delicate hands finding the wound and putting pressure around the knife, hoping to stem the flow of bright red blood blossoming starkly across his shirt.

Sheridan through great effort managed to breathe a raspy, " _Delenn_ , you're safe."

She choked back a sob as the usually stoic captain half grinned at her and feebly patted her hand in a weak gesture of comfort.

Michael was already barking orders for a med team as fast as possible.

"Breathe. Please, John, Breathe. Just concentrate on breathing."

He nodded head jerkily, his breathing soft and painfully quiet. She grabbed the hem of her dress, tore a strip off, and bundled it around the knife. She didn't want to take it out, the bleeding would surely begin in earnest if that happened.

She pressed down hard, trying to ignore his sharp gasp from the pressure, "I know it hurts. I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry. Don't move... Please don't move."

The captain gripped one of her hands and held on tightly with whitened knuckles. Delenn pressed harder, the cloth quickly soaking up the blood.

She held onto his slick hand, whispering soft words of hope to him until the medical team arrived and whisked him away to the medlab.

Delenn would have followed, but her hands had caught her eye. They were stained red, his blood caked underneath her nails and already drying there.

Marcus had at this point found his way to their sector. He offered something, perhaps escort to her quarters.

Delenn dimly registered herself demanding his Minbari fighting pike. Marcus quizzically handed it over and she took it before nodding respectfully at the ranger and standing.

She would find that man and make him pay.

He would pay for taking her and her friend- the Minbari Captain, he would pay for killing the acolyte, and he would _pay_ for injuring John.

Her robes swirled as the pike extended and she stalked in the direction the man had fled. There was nowhere he could hide, nowhere he could run where she would not find him. She would chase him to the depths of the afterlife if need be and when she found him...

What did they say?

Ah.

When she found him, there would hell to pay.


End file.
